Needing a Night Alone
by Hellion728
Summary: Blaine is planning on visiting Kurt in New York for the weekend, but Kurt needs to get rid of Rachel so that they can have some alone time.


_I can't wait to see you this weekend. ;)_

Kurt stared down at the text from Blaine and beamed. They hadn't been planning the visit for long, only for a couple of days, but it was all either of them could think about. It had been almost a month since they had last seen each other—almost a month too long.

Smile still lighting up his face, Kurt tapped out a reply:

_Me neither. I miss you so much. 3_

It wasn't too long before Blaine texted back.

_You took care of a certain someone already, right? I would rather we not have to worry about interruptions during certain "activities"._

The words made Kurt shift uncomfortably. He hadn't gotten around to dealing with that certain someone yet. It's not that he didn't want to—oh, how much he wanted to—but if he brought it up, then Rachel would no doubt know exactly what he and Blaine needed to be alone for.

While Kurt and Blaine had grown sexually and become very accustomed to each other's bodies, both of them became more and more comfortable with sex. They could say anything and do almost anything to the other without too much embarrassment. However, when it came to even mentioning sex with other people, Kurt still wasn't that comfortable with it. It was just something that most of his friends didn't bring up with him. And while he had told them he had lost his virginity after it happened (even if it took almost three weeks) he had refused to tell any details. He just felt so comfortable about this stuff with Blaine. But with others….

_Kurt?_

Snapping out of his thoughts, Kurt realized that for the past few minutes he had just been staring dumbly at his phone. Another text came in before he had a chance to come up with a response.

_It's alright if you don't want to. I understand. I just kinda figured…. I'll bring some of my movies if you want. We can cuddle on the couch and have a Johnny Depp marathon._

Another smile reached Kurt's lips and affection wrapped its way around his heart. He didn't even need to think before typing out a reply.

_No, no. I just haven't gotten around to it yet. I will, though. I promise. Trust me, watching movies will be the last thing on my mind while you're here. ;)_

"Rach? Can I ask you for a favour?"

"Sure, honey, just let me finish serving dinner."

"'kay."

Kurt fidgeted on the couch, wishing that he had chosen to do this on a night when it was his turn to cook for them. He needed something to do, but Rachel had already taken care of everything. He settled for pretending to look through the stack of movies on the coffee table in front of him, even though they had both agreed to watch _Pretty Woman_ first.

"Change your mind on the movie?" Rachel questioned upon entering the small living room from the even smaller kitchen. She carried two plates of chicken and rice, hot from the oven and a recipe that Kurt had shared with her.

"No," Kurt assured. "Just nervous I guess."

Rachel quirked an eyebrow at that as she handed Kurt his plate.

"About what you have to ask me, I'm assuming?"

"Yes."

Rachel sat down with her own plate and turned down the volume on the TV, almost completely muting the DVD menu on the screen. "Now I'm really curious. What do you need?"

Kurt swallowed, playing with the rice that had been cooked in cream-of-chicken with his fork. "You know how sometimes you make me spend the night at Teresa's because you need some time with Lewis?"

Rachel just nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. I'll stop bringing him over for that if you want. We can find somewhere else."

"No, no, it's fine," Kurt rushed. "That's not what I meant. I was just wondering…. Well, Blaine's coming up this weekend. And we'll probably want to….."

"Oh," Rachel said, preparing to take a bite. "Oh!" She looked at Kurt's blushing face and a grin spread across her face. "Of course I'll be MIA for you two when he comes up! I mean, after all the times I've done the same to you…. And not to mention you guys haven't seen each other in a while. I'm sure that there'll be a _lot_ of catching up you'll be wanting to do."

Kurt groaned and blushed harder. "Well, yeah, I guess," he mumbled, looking at his plate. "Thanks."

"Of course," Rachel beamed. Even since she had broken up with Finn she had been a lot more open about exploring things with her boyfriends. "If you need anything, just tell me."

"Thanks," Kurt repeated. "Can we watch the movie now?"

_I talked to her. She understands. She won't be around all weekend. We'll be completely alone._

_Excellent. Because with what I plan on doing to you, there should be no witnesses. ;)_

_Can't wait. :)_

_Your apartment is sound-proof, right?_

_Blaine!_

Friday seemed to drag on forever. Class was horrible and work was even worse. Kurt got home at 3:20, but Blaine wasn't due to arrive until almost nine. His parents wouldn't pay for him to take a plane up, so he was bringing a bus.

He tried to keep himself busy to help pass the times faster, but it certainly didn't help when Blaine kept texting him every couple of minutes to update him on his journey.

_Some dude with a guitar got on. He looks about 20. I wonder if he's a struggling music student?_

_OMG Kurt! There was a stray dog at this stop! She looked so sad! When we get an apartment together we should get a dog from a shelter._

_The radio station playing sucks._

_People in the back of the bus are yelling now. Really annoying._

_Crossing into Pennsylvania! Almost there, baby. :)_

_Only a few more hours before I can hold you again._

_Wow, it's really hill up here._

As Blaine got closer, his texts got more frequent and Kurt found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on anything but the time.

Finally, _finally_, it was 8:46, and Blaine sent him one last text.

_Almost to the station, baby. I'll catch a cab and I'll be there soon. :)_

They had agreed that Kurt would not go meet Blaine at the bus station. Even though this was New York, neither of them felt comfortable publically releasing all they felt when they saw each other for the first time in so long. Especially since that would most definitely include tearing each other's clothes off.

So Kurt paced the empty apartment anxiously. Rachel had cleared out before he had gotten home from work, and Kurt had found on the kitchen counter a box of condoms, a bottle of lube, and a letter that read:

_Dear lovers,_

_I know that you're excited and I completely understand, but I took the liberty to do some shopping, since I'm guessing either one or both of you forgot to do it yourself. You're welcome._

_Have fun and be safe,_

_~Rachel_

Kurt smiled at how thoughtful she had been, albeit a little creepy that she knew what brand of condoms and lube they used. And it was true—Kurt had forgotten to get them, and he knew that Blaine did too.

_Um, babe, I kind of forgot to get some important, 'intimate' stuff…._

Kurt was grateful to Rachel, though, because once he came home he didn't want to go back out again. He needed to straighten up the place a bit, and what if Blaine got there early?

He was about to pick up the items and move them into the bedroom when he was stopped by a knocking at the door.

_Blaine_.

All but sprinting to the door, Kurt unlocked it and turned the knob and yanked it open. Blaine was standing on the other side, grinning widely. He threw his bags past Kurt and into the apartment before the two launched themselves at each other, their arms wrapping around the others' body and pressing close. Kurt buried his face into Blaine's neck, breathing in deeply through his nose to get as much of Blaine's scent as he could. He could tell that Blaine was doing the same, as well.

"I've missed you so much," Blaine exhaled against Kurt's neck, making him shudder.

Kurt held Blaine tighter. "I've missed you, too."

They naturally gravitate to each other's lips and they kiss, hot and passionate, and probably too much teeth and tongue, but oh so perfect.

Kurt doesn't know how many medium drips he's drunk since he's gotten to New York just to remember how Blaine tastes. But nothing will ever compare to the real thing. Not even close.

Kurt feels Blaine wind his hand up his back to slide his fingers into Kurt's hair, pulling him closer still. Arousal was already sparking through both of them as they reacquainted their bodies to each other. Kurt couldn't stop pressing closer to Blaine as longing seeped into his blood and groaned as Blaine responded by using his other hand to cup Kurt's ass.

Blaine stepped forward to get them out of the hall and kicked the door shut behind him. He quickly turned them around and slammed Kurt against the wall, making Kurt gasp and jerk his hips forward. Blaine growled as their growing erections rubbed together.

Pulling away from Kurt's mouth, Blaine seemed to be possessed as he moved his hands to Kurt's shirt and started pulling it over his head. Kurt didn't resist, just as eager to be rid of all their clothing as well.

Once the t-shirt was carelessly dropped to the ground Blaine attached his mouth to the side of Kurt's neck. Kurt let a loud groan out as he felt Blaine's impatience worry itself into his neck in the form of a red bruise and his hands grabbing roughly at Kurt's exposed skin. Reaching out blindly, Kurt fumbled to find the hem of Blaine's shirt. It had been way too long since they had done this. Why hadn't Blaine visited earlier? They could have been doing this all along.

Finally yanking Blaine's shirt up, he managed to get his boyfriend to leave his neck long enough to pull it over his head, but no sooner was it discarded that Blaine was nipping and sucking down Kurt's chest.

Groaning and throwing his head back, Kurt dug his hands into Blaine's hair, which he had thankfully chosen to forgo on the gel for today. Blaine nipped at one of his nipples gently and Kurt yelped, pulling at Blaine's hair and thrusting his hips forward again. His jeans were way too tight and he could already tell that this would be over embarrassingly quickly for him. It had been way too long.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned out brokenly and as a warning.

Glancing up as he sank to his knees, Blaine brought his hands down to stroke Kurt's hips. "I know, baby." A kiss above the bellybutton. "I know." Another on the flat of his stomach. "I'll be quick."

Continuing to pepper soft kisses over Kurt's abdomen, Blaine lowered his hands to the zipper of Kurt's jeans and swiftly pulled it down before undoing the button. Attaching his lips to a spot on Kurt's hip just above the waistband of his jeans, Blaine started to nip and suck like he had earlier on Kurt's neck. He planned on marking Kurt as much as he could this weekend, to show that Kurt was still _his_, even if he was still stuck in Ohio and even if they would be the only two to be aware of the bruising marks left by Blaine's desperate mouth.

Kurt couldn't help the pleading noise that came out of his mouth as some of the pressure was relieved off of his cock. He loved Blaine and he loved how gentle he was with him most of the time, but right now he needed Blaine to just get on with it. He was sure that if he didn't come soon he would surely go mad.

Pushing forward again with his hips, Kurt whimpered as Blaine kept worrying his mark onto his sensitive hip. Blaine seemed to take the hint and he began rubbing at Kurt's thighs before reaching up and pulling down his pants and underwear in one go.

Kurt's erection finally free, Blaine pulled back to admire his work over Kurt's hip briefly before turning his attention to his boyfriend's cock. Licking his lips, Blaine reached up and without hesitation began making small movements over Kurt. Kurt whimpered and whined as Blaine worked him over, tossing his head to the side so he could look down better at what Blaine was doing.

Swiping his thumb over Kurt's slit to gather his precome, Blaine began stroking faster, making Kurt groan more.

"Kurt," Blaine said with a moan of his own and he reached down to palm himself through his jeans. "Jesus, I love you."

"Love you too," Kurt returned breathlessly as he arched his back. "But if you don't hurry this up I will hurt you."

Blaine laughed but didn't respond. Instead he leaned forward and sucked the head of Kurt's cock into his mouth. When Kurt rocked forward and moaned Blaine had to grab his hips to keep them still. Without pause, Blaine sank lower and sucked gently, moaning when Kurt twisted his hair in his fingers. Gripping Kurt's hips harder Blaine began bobbing up and down.

Kurt's knees started shaking and he wasn't sure if he would be able to stay upright for much longer. Blaine pulled off to start mouthing over the side of his cock and Kurt tugged at his curls, letting out breathless pants. Bursts of pleasure kept hitting him as Blaine worked over him, licking the underside of his cock before mouthing over the head and dipping his tongue into Kurt's slit.

Kurt was close already. He could feel the heat pooling in his belly and his toes tried to dig in to the wood floor. His hips tried to cant forward but Blaine's tight grip on them kept him pinned to the wall. Blaine's mouth was fully over Kurt again and when Kurt felt himself hit the back of Blaine's throat, Kurt lost it.

He tried to give Blaine a warning but the only things he could manage were choked off gasps and moans. The feeling of his boyfriends mouth around him after so long was too much. Kurt came with Blaine moaning around him, arching away from the wall and pulling at Blaine's hair.

Blaine swallowed appreciatively and pulled off with a wet sound worthy of porn. He licked his lips to gather whatever he missed and smiled as Kurt slid down the wall to rest on the floor. Blaine leaned forward to kiss him, his tongue sliding easily into Kurt's waiting mouth.

Kurt sighed and cupped the back of Blaine's neck, tasting himself as their tongues slid together lazily. After a second Kurt pulled away and rested his forehead against Blaine's. "You need to come," he murmured, still in the hazy grips of orgasm.

Blaine laughed, pecking Kurt on the lips before sitting back up. "I, uh, kind of already did."

Kurt looked up at him, mind still lagging. "When? I don't remember touching you, or you even touching yourself."

"No, neither of us touched me," Blaine stated. "But I came the same time as you. Just from the sight of you and the sounds you were making. You were so hot, and I just missed having your cock in my mouth so much."

Kurt groaned. "You should know better than to say stuff like that so soon after I come," he whined. "It's too soon for me to get hard again."

"I know," Blaine smirked, looking proud of himself. "But while you're recouping, why don't you say we head into the bedroom? I really need to see you splayed out on a bed for me right now."

Kurt groaned again, his cock twitching, trying to get hard again. "Fine," he said. "Just go get the condoms and lube off the counter that Rachel got for us."

Blaine stood and reached down to help Kurt up as well. "Rachel got us condoms and lube?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand and standing. "They're even the kinds that we use."

"That's a little creepy."

"Tell me about it."


End file.
